NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
This invention relates to digital data communications over distance-limited wire media. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus for managing and distributing Ethernet signals in an outdoor environment.
According to the invention, an apparatus is provided for deployment in an outdoor environment for managing and distributing Ethernet-type data communication signals. The apparatus includes electrical isolation means for various electromagnetic effects and a high speed pulse reshaper and repeater. The isolation means includes low capacitance electric pulse suppression means so that maximum signal distance can be achieved without loss of usable pulse shape and isolation transformers on differential signal pairs that retain magnetization at elevated temperatures so that signals are not blocked. As a further feature, a management protocol is included whereby the type of signals can be autonomously distinguished, managed, secured and redirected, thus allowing the apparatus to be operated with compatible devices in a daisy-chained and star switch fabric. The invention will be better understood upon reference to the following detailed description in connection with the accompanying drawings.